Harry's Ending
by HarrysTwin1
Summary: Harry discovers what is keeping Voldemort strong and makes the hardest decision he ever had to make.
1. Default Chapter

"Ugh my scar is burning." 17 year old Harry complained rubbing his forehead. "Not again." Hermione, Harry's best friend, said. Harry nodded. "Voldemort...He's strong." Harry stated. Hermione sighed. "I need to go. I'll catch up with you later." Harry grabbed his books and walked out of the library. He ran into his girlfriend of one year Ginny Weasley. "Hello, Ginny." Harry stated, reaching for Ginny's waist. Ginny pulled away and looked at Harry with pure horror. "What's up?" asked Harry. "There is nothing wrong with me Harold." Ginny stated bluntly. "Harold? Ginny sense when have you called me Harold?" "That's your name, isn't it?" "Ginny I-" "Just leave me be Harold please." Ginny walked off. Harry didn't know what to think. "AH!" Harry screamed as a bolt of pain burst through his forehead throwing him to the ground. "Someone help, please." Harry mumbled. "Harry!" A familiar voice of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley was heard. "Harry, what's up? What happened?" "My scar, Ron, it hurts." Harry stated. "Harry, you really need to see the doctor. You really need to see Dumbeldore." "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, RONALD!" Harry screamed with such fury in his eyes he made Ron go pale. Ron walked away without another word.  
  
Harry sat at the fire longing to see his godfather to appear. Harry lost him when he was fifteen. He wasn't sure if he could go on without him. Harry lost his parents when he was a baby. The man who murdered him tried murdering his him but left nothing but a scar. Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle who mistreated him and always put him last. One day, though, on Harry's eleventh birthday he was visited by a very tall and unusual man. He told Harry he was a wizard and that the headmaster of a school of witchcraft and wizardry sent him to get Harry. From then Harry never was the same. He had been into so much he was amazed that he was alive. He went from dodging enormous three-headed dogs to fighting death eaters while watching his godfather's life get taken away from him. "Harry." A soft voice was heard in the distance of the cold common room. Harry sat up and saw Ginny. Harry stood up and walked to her. "Hey, how are you?" asked Harry. "I could be better." "Ginny, what was all that earlier? All that-that Harold mess?" "I'm scared, Harry. I keep hearing voices. Dark, cold, scary, voices." Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anybody hurt you. I love you." Harry was horrified. He knew exactly who those voices were from. They were from Voldemort. Harry sat down on the couch bringing Ginny down with him kissing her neck softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ginny. Will you marry me?" Ginny looked at him. "Harry, I'm only sixteen." Harry nodded. "I love you though, Ginny, I really do." "I love you too, Harry, but I don't know if marriage is appropriate. I have one more year of school left and you are graduating this year. You will be searching for a career. "I already told you Lupin is going to help me become and Auror." Ginny nodded. "I will have to think about it." Ginny laid down with her ear against Harry chest listening to his soft heartbeat. She couldn't say no. It would be impossible and unfair to Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Knight to E-6." Ron called. A white knight moved across the chess board to square E-6 and stopped. "Hmm this is tough." Harry said. Ron waited patiently as Harry thought what move he was going to make until the 12 o clock bell rang for the kids to go on to their next class. Harry and Ron and potions so they slowly put away the chess board then walked off to potions.  
  
"Potter? What do you call that?" asked Snape. "A potion, sir." Harry replied. Snape eyed Harry. "Mr. Potter you just received three days of detention for you smart mouth. You think after seven years with me you would learn." "But sir I wasn't being smart!" "Make it five!" Harry gave an evil glare after Snape turned his back. Hermione just shook her head and went back to brewing her potion.  
  
"What did I do wrong?!" asked Harry as the three walked down the hall. "Nothing, Snape is just an old scrooge." Ron said. Hermione kept silent. The three walked up to the common room and spotted Ginny. "Hello, everyone." She said Harry waved and sat down next to her. "Ron. Hermione. Could you leave us alone?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione shrugged then left. "Ok." She said with a smile. "Ok?" "Ok I'll marry you." Harry screamed with excitement and picked Ginny up swinging her around. "I love you! I really do! I'll be the best husband! I'll make you happy! We will have children! As many as you want!" Ginny laughed at how excited Harry was. She just kissed him softly and then said, "I'll be in the shower. I love you." "I love you too." Harry said grabbing her and giving her one more kiss. Harry jumped with excitement. He ran up to the boy's dormitory. He had to write Lupin and Moody a letter.  
  
Dear Moody and Lupin,  
I have the absolute best news I have ever had sense I found out I was a wizard! I'm engaged to Ginny Weasley. We are very happy together and look forward to a long and happy life together. No date has been confirmed but I will send Hedwig out as soon as I get a date confirmed with Ginny. I really hope you are as happy as I am. Ginny is the love of my life and I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else!  
  
Harry paused before ending the letter then said,  
  
Your Son,  
Harry J. Potter.  
  
Harry put the parchment in an envelope and thought about what he just wrote. Son. He had been raised by both Moody and Lupin sense Sirius's death so he sure thought of them as fathers. Harry smiled then tied the parchment to Hedwigs leg. "Take it to Lupin and Moody at 12 grimmuald. If they aren't there just leave the parchment. It should be easy for you to untie." Harry stated. Hedwig gave a small hoot and flew off. Harry flung himself onto his bed and smiled. Now all he had to do was tell Ron and Hermione. After all Ron was going to be his brother-in-law.  
  
"Baby! Baby please! We have to tell Harry." Hermione said pushing Ron off. "What for?" Ron asked kissing Hermione's neck. "He's our friend." "Like he hasn't shagged Ginny tons of times and didn't tell me." Ron said. "I'm not talking about us shagging! I'm talking about us being together! Dating!" "He'll find out soon enough." Ron said pulling Hermione down and covering them up.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Said Ginny as Harry wrapped his arms gently around her waist. "I was just in the great hall and Dumbeldore told me to tell you that he needed to see you." Harry nodded and kissed her once more. He walked to Dumbeldore's office trying to figure out what Dumbeldore wanted. He knocked on his door and it was soon opened by a wonderful cheerful face. "Well hello there Harry!" said Hagrid Hogwarts game keeper. Hagrid saved Harry from his aunt and uncle when Harry was eleven and introduced him to the wonderful wizard world. After that Hagrid had always been a friend. In fact he could tell him just about anything. Harry made a not though to tell Hagrid about his and Ginny's engagement. "Hello Hagrid!" Harry said cheerfully as Hagrid walked past him. Harry looked forward and saw more along the lines of a very worried expression on Dumbeldore's face. "Professor? I was told you needed me." Dumbeldore nodded. "Harry sit down. There is something we need to discuss." 


End file.
